


Mistletoe

by Eliza



Category: CSJH, DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: Multi, challenge: Wishes for Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures in cultural adaptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> These are three French kisses--300 words--for the requested topic in 2008's Wishes for Kisses Challenge.

**Accept Some Substitutes**

Stephanie is dozing in her chair–-the spring of her trap–-when she finally hears footsteps coming down the hall. She'd been starting to wonder if Lina had left without her.

As the light dims from the hallway, she puts out her leg to keep Lina in the doorway. She's waiting for a smart remark or a filthy come-on from her best girl, when a very different face looks around the doorjamb.

"Changmin!"

"Noona, what–?"

He tries to come into the practice room, but Stephanie jumps to her feet, using her whole body to keep him in the doorway. If Lina is going to keep her waiting, she might as well find some way to pass the time. She clasps her hands behind her back and smiles up at him. "How much do you know about European Christmas tradition, Changminnie?"

She grabs the edges of his open hoodie, she knew he would try and step back, he knows her too well. He settles for narrowing his eyes, and she raises her gaze to the top of the door frame as an answer. He follows her line of sight, then meets her eyes again, wearing a small smirk. "I know enough," he says. "But that's Korean mistletoe."

"What's your point?"

"The tradition you are referring to involves a completely different plant. I don't think I can be expected to comply."

"Cultural adaptation. Anyway, I'm waiting for Lina."

"So I'm second best."

"Actually you're farther down the list than that, but you're here."

The fact that he actually thinks about it raises his standing considerably. And when he shrugs, pulls her into his arms, and kisses her, Stephanie decides to throw out the rankings. If all guys kissed like this, confident without being pushy, she might consider kissing a few more. On special occasions.

**Third Time Proven**

"That's Korean mistletoe."

Stephanie's glad she has a tight grip on Changmin because she's sure he would've flung her away at the sound of Lina's voice. As it is, an extremely pleasant kiss is cut short. She gives him one more peck, just...because, and turns to Lina.

"I was testing it to see if it works. Wouldn't want mistletoe malfunction at a critical moment."

Lina blinks at her, then grins, dimples flashing. "Good idea. Shall we repeat the experiment?"

Changmin's relaxed again, but he's easing away and misses Lina telegraphing her intention to Stephanie. They move with perfect choreography, Lina renewing Stephanie's grip on Changmin's hoodie to pull him back under the mistletoe.

Lina's being pushy, Stephanie knows that tilt of her head. But after the initial shock wears off, Changmin holds his ground. He doesn't quite push back, not from what Stephanie can see, but Lina has to work for what she wants. Lina pulls away first--fingers at her lips, smiling eyes, and blush-pink cheeks.

"Yeah, it works," she says, dropping her hand from her mouth to wrap fingers in Stephanie's waistband. The kiss is very quick and simple compared to the more recent ones under this sprig of green, but it holds more promises.

"You're still second," she says to Changmin as she eases away from Lina.

"Dimples have an unfair advantage," he says, winking at her.

Stephanie nods her agreement, then ducks back into the practice room, grabbing a grocery bag from under the chair. "This should do," she says with Lina tucked under her arm, laughing, as they walk toward the exit.

"Can I have this one?" Changmin calls.

"Knock yourself out, baby boy," Stephanie yells back in English. That phrase should give him an excuse to go looking for another set of dimples.

**Idiomatic Traditions**

"What does the phrase, 'Knock yourself out,' mean?" Changmin asks, his accent on the English words almost better than Yoochun's now.

"Where'd you hear that?" Yoochun hadn't been asleep when Changmin came in, but he'd been close enough that he'd lost track of the movie's plot.

"Stephanie. She said it when I asked if I could have this." He twirls a sprig of dark green foliage between his fingers. "What did she mean by that?"

Yoochun runs a hand over his face. "Umm...." Translating idioms were tough. "Go ahead and enjoy it to your limits." He tries to get his sleepy brain to come up with a few examples. "Yeah, that's close enough."

"Oh."

That tone brings Yoochun to full wakefulness. "What, exactly, is it?"

Changmin saunters over to the sofa and spreads himself over Yoochun like a blanket. "Mistletoe."

"Oh."

Yoochun matches Changmin's grin while glancing up at the leaves shaking over both their heads with Changmin's restrained laughter. "It looks...weird."

"It's Korean mistletoe. But it still works."

"Really? You're sure of that?"

"Could always use another test run."

Changmin's lips settle very lightly, and Yoochun doesn't hold back the contented sigh at the feeling of soft warmth. It's the signal to turn a touch into a press, then the press into a caress, a gentle slide as Changmin shifts to lie beside Yoochun.

It's a snug fit for this position on the sofa, but they're both skinny and it's a good excuse to hold on tight. Arms wrap around each other's backs while jaws relax and tongues join in the caressing. Changmin seems in the mood for a leisurely taste, and Yoochun would be more than willing to oblige him except.... "You dropped the mistletoe," he says against Changmin's jaw.

"Didn't want to stop at one kiss."


End file.
